What Happened?
by The Anime Princess
Summary: Kurt gets bullied...but have they taken it too far? Rated M because I still don't understand the ratings...there is violence and cursing
"AN: Sorry, the last one was all messed up. here is the better version

Hey, homo!" Rick "The Stick" said wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Kurt removed it.  
"What do you want?" Kurt asked sounding annoyed.  
"We have a question for you, but we don't want to ask you in front of everybody." he replied.  
Tina passed by, but she didn't notice Kurt. He tried to yell out to her, but was silenced by a larger male's hand covering his mouth. He was dragged to the boys locker room. He didn't realize that he was being recorded. He was thrown across the locker room. His porcelain body slammed into the cold metal lockers.  
"So, Homo, our question for you." Rick started.  
"What?" Kurt asked standing up.  
"We want to know if you will throw this in that faggot's face?" Rick asked pointing to a cherry slushie.  
"Who?" Kurt asked slowly walking towards the door. He was stopped in front of Shane's locker.  
Rick slammed his hand beside Kurt's face, making a loud sound, which made Kurt flinch. "Blaine Anderson." he whispered into Kurt's ear.  
"No." Kurt disobeyed shaking his head, his eyes closed tight.  
"Excuse me?!" Rick yelled.  
"No. I will not give Blaine a slushie facial. And Blaine is NOT a FAGGOT, you ASSHOLE!" Kurt yelled jabbing his finger into Rick's chest.  
"Well, then. Is Homo acting tough?" Rick laughed, asking his teammates. They broke into a chorus of laughter.  
Kurt tried to walk past them, but somebody punched him in the cheek. He bucked his head into Rick's stomach, but was pushed back. He fell over the benches and hit his head on a locker.  
"Hey! Hey, Homo! Hey, aren't you tough? Come fight us!" one of them yelled.  
He stood up, but was quickly knocked back down by a fist to his eye.  
"Give me the slushie." Rick commanded," Hope you enjoy, Homo." He gave a smirk and dumped the cherry slushie on Kurt.  
Kurt was in the ground. 'I look pathetic.' he thought. He had a black eye forming, a bruise on his left cheek, and was now drenched in cherry slushie. He probably also had bruises and cuts on his back and calves, but he was too sore to look.  
"Help me get Homo into the locker. " Rick ordered his teammates. They opened Shane's locker the rest if the way (he never locks it). They picked Kurt up. He whimpered in pain, tears stinging at his eyes as they shoved him inside the locker. They closed t and locked it. Kurt banged on the locker.  
"See ya, Homo! Make sure to check YouTube when you get out!" Rick yelled. Everyone left. Kurt sat in Shane's locker crying.  
"I'm so pathetic!" he yelled at himself. He was in their for the entire last period. He yelled for help every ten minutes, but now his voice was hoarse. All he could do was cry. He wiped away his tears as well as he could in such a confined space.  
He ended up falling asleep for about ten minutes, and then the guys came in from P.E.  
"Yo, dude there is juice all over the ground." somebody said pointing to the melted slushie on the ground.  
Kurt banged on the locker, "Help! Someone let me out!" he cried with a hoarse voice.  
"What the hell-?" Shane said opening his locker. He flew it open, and Kurt jumped out. "What the fu-"  
Kurt scrambled up, and grabbed all of his things. Before anybody could say anything, Kurt dashed out. He ran past the trophy cabinet, but stopped and turned back. He looked at himself.  
He had tears in his eyes, red marks from both his tears and the slushie facial, and he had a black eye and a bruise.  
He walked to the Glee Club room with his head down the entire time.  
"Kurt! Where have you been?" Rachel jumped up from her seat. Everybody watched as Kurt slugged over to his seat with his head hanging.  
"Hey, did you get slushied?" Puck asked.  
Blaine walked over to Kurt, as he was about to sit down. He grabbed Kurt's arms. When Kurt winced, Blaine did a double check of his boyfriend. He grabbed Kurt's chin.  
Blaine's eyes widened, and quickly darkened. "Who did this to you?" he asked softly. Kurt just shook his head. Blaine didn't like when his boyfriend was bullied.  
Kurt wiggled from his boyfriend's grip, and sat down. He wiped away his tears. Blaine paced back and forth.  
"Kurt, WHO DID THIS?!" Blaine yelled. Kurt looked up. Everybody stared. Kurt looked through his bag for his phone. "Please, Kurt, tell me!" he pleaded getting in his knees. Kurt saw tears stinging at Blaine's eyes. He showed the video to Blaine. Everyone watched.  
"Rick " The Stick" and his friends." Kurt whispered.  
"How long were you in there for?" Puck asked.  
"The entire last period." Kurt whispered.  
Blaine was beyond angry. He stood up," I'll be right back."  
"Blaine. Blaine." Kurt tried to yell. He ran after his boyfriend who was already halfway down the hall. He caught up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Bringing them both crashing down to the floor.  
Blaine, being the protective boyfriend he is, caught Kurt and made him fall on top of him. He saw the pain in Kurt's eyes.  
"Don't go. I don't want you to get hurt." Kurt whispered.  
"Well, if he might not be allowed to go, but we can." Puck said.  
"Yeah!" Finn, Mike, and Sam shouted. They went down the hall.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled, his voice sounded awful,"Please, can we just forget about this?" They all went back silently.

Kurt turned around out the door again. "Where are you going, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"I forgot my phone in the hall." he whispered just loud enough for them to hear. He left and found his phone. He bent down to grab his phone. When he stood up he was body slammed into a locker.

'Ow.' Kurt thought. His eyes were stinging with tears that wouldn't fall.

"I'm not done with you." Rick said drafting him down the hall.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed as loud as he could.

Blaine heard his name faintly. He looked down the hall. 'Where'd he go?' he thought. "Kurt? Kurt? Kurt! Kurt, where are you?" he yelled running down the halls.

"Now don't peep." Rick told Kurt as he duct tapped his mouth. He duct tapped Kurt's wrists together and tapped him to a science lab stool.

Rick grabbed a baseball bat, and hit him in the gut. "Mmmmhh!" Kurt tried yelling in pain.

"Nobody will hear you." Rick whispered. He took off Kurt's pants. When he tried to take off the navy blue checkered boxers, Kurt kicked and flailed.

Rick tore the duct tape off of Kurt's mouth and kissed him. Kurt bit Rick's lip and screamed," Blaine! Blaine! Blaine, help!" Rick slapped Kurt.

Blaine turned the corner and fell. He quickly stood up and ran again. "I know I heard him." he said. He passed the science room and saw Rick putting his hand in somebody's boxers. When Rick moved just slightly, Blaine saw Kurt. He flew open the door and body slammed into Rick. "Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend, you piece of shit!" Blaine screamed. He socked Rick in the face a couple of times. Puck and Mike were the first ones to find Kurt, Blaine, and Rick.

They pulled Blaine off of Rick. "I'm not finished." Rick sneered at Kurt. He put the tape back on Kurt's mouth and left. The other two let go of Blaine.

He quickly took off the duct tape. "Ow!" Kurt yelled.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized.

"It's fine. Just help me out." Kurt said trying to direct their attention to his face.

"What happened?!" Sam asked skidding into the room.

Kurt stayed quiet. "Dude, why are your pants down?" Finn asked sliding into the classroom.

Kurt hung his head. "Just get this tape off." he whispered. Blaine saw he was holding in tears.

"Puck, do you have your knife?" Blaine asked.

"Always." Puck said, pulling it out of his pocket. He sliced through the middle of the tape that was binding Kurt together with the chair. Then he cut through the middle of the tape binding both of his wrists together.

Kurt unwrapped his wrists and went to stand up to put on his pants, but he fell back down.

"Kurt!" Blaine panicked.

"Its fine." Kurt muttered.

"Here's a spare shirt." Puck said tossing Kurt his shirt. Fortunately, Puck was wearing a tank top under his ACDC T-shirt.

"Thanks." Kurt mumbled. He took off his vest and shirt.

Everyone's eyes widened at the huge bruise on Kurt's stomach. Blaine pulled Kurt up, and turned him around. Bruises were scattered across his back. Kurt went to grab the pants that rested at his ankles.

"Don't move." Blaine said. He held Kurt by the waist and bent down to look at his legs. Kurt kept wincing because of the pain.

"I don't feel too good." Kurt muttered closing his eyes. His head was swaying. Blaine pulled up Kurt's skinny jeans with one hand, while holding him in place with the other. When Blaine let go Kurt slowly walked out.

"Where are you going? I want to know what all happened!" Blaine yelled.

"Nothing." Kurt whispered.

"I saw him put his hand...in your boxers." Blaine gritted between teeth. Dead silence. Kurt stopped at the classroom door, and turned around. Blaine saw the tears falling down his face.

Kurt started moving towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry." he cried.

"It's fine." Blaine assured him slowly walking towards Kurt.

"Kurt, you're pastier than normal." Mercedes pointed out.

stopped in his tracks, when he saw his boyfriend fall to the ground


End file.
